The Bioanalytical Facilities Core (BFC) continues to be a major strength of the CEHS. The purpose of this Core is to provide Center members with state-of-the-art tools and techniques for the characterization and quantification of chemical substances and modifications of cellular molecules such as nucleic acids, lipids, complex polysaccharides and proteins. As a resource for CEHS members, the BFC allows researchers to use the facilities at three levels: fully trained users, supervised analyses and as a service.